


Love hurts

by isaxx



Category: Castle
Genre: Beckett - Freeform, Caskett, F/M, Muse - Freeform, One Shot, Rickate, Writer, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaxx/pseuds/isaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle has made a difficult decision, which effects everything and everyone around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love hurts

Love, that was one word he could never fully understand. He couldn’t understand it, because wasn’t love supposed to be the single greatest thing to feel? Wasn’t it supposed to bring everything in a whole new perspective? Wasn’t it supposed to make all the love songs make sense? It shouldn’t be like this, it shouldn’t hurt so badly before it even began.

He knew that she would never be his, no matter what he wished, no matter how he felt or what he wanted. He thought, she cared for him at least, he thought they were partners, friends. Yet everything he believed in turned out to be a lie.Everything came into a clear perspective when he had heard her interrogating. He wanted to see how the suspect would react when she found out his lie. Instead he caught her in hers.

She had been playing with him all along, pretending she didn’t remember, probably to save him from her untimely rejection. But of course being the gentleman he is, he hadn’t called her out on it.   
He finished the case with her, and even was surprised with the outcome of this one. Of course he had tried dropping hints while they were finishing up the case, but she had been too oblivious.

His mother had told him earlier that day, that love wasn’t like a switch. You couldn’t just turn it off even if you wanted to. And working with her only would make it worse. He wanted to believe that working with her wouldn’t be any different, but he knew it was. It would never be the same again.

So he made the hardest, heart breaking and toughest decisions of his life, which brought where he was right now. Standing in front of a shocked Beckett, who had unshed tears in her eyes.’  
‘’What do you mean, you’re leaving?’’ she asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Like she couldn’t wrap her normally so sharp mind around the simple fact that he wouldn’t be there any more.

‘’I am leaving, I need to get some writing done.’’ The lie came easily enough, but he knew she wouldn’t believe it. Castle knew that if he wouldn’t leave now, he would never. And that he wouldn’t get over her. ''I am flying to LA in the morning.''

‘’But Rick…’’ her words trailed off in the distance as if she was unsure how to go on. Castle only smiled weakly before walking towards the elevator for the very last time.   
He already said goodbye to the guys, leaving the hardest for the last. He turned around as the doors were closing and saw Beckett staring at him with so much sadness in her beautiful, inspiring hazel eyes. And he knew if the doors had closed any slower he would have stayed, just to put a smile on her face. But they didn’t and Richard Castle closed his eyes, as sadness overtook him, knowing what he did was for the best, for both of them. 

But that didn’t mean it hurt any less.


End file.
